Her Charm
by IntendedMistake
Summary: Donald POV. of what he felt after the finals. I suck at summaries and this is my first fanfic... pointers and reviews are welcomed, but please in a nice way? Rated T for language I do not own Pitch Perfect
1. Chapter 1

_It ain't about the money—_

Now that was just _sick_. I looked at her in disbelief.

_money, money, money—_

Sure, she was pretty good at beat boxing back at the bus, but I didn't expect this! And _yes_ the Bellas pitch slapped us (as Fat Amy put it, although I don't think my man boobs concaved) when we were _very_ not expecting it.

She was adorable. I tried to play it cool, so that I would not put on a goofy smile. She made that all _so_ difficult. All I could do was keep turning my head left to right; looking at Unicycle for once and then Jesse. They would have probably thought that I was having a nervous wreck down, which I was although I wasn't sure if it was because we were almost definitely going to lose or because of that quiet-but-not-so-quiet Asian. As I turned my head to the right, Jesse seemed to be having a hard time keeping a straight face.

_Won't you come and see about me—_

Now Jesse was not even trying to hide his goofy smile (unlike me, since they had a thing from the start of the semester). He stared as if he couldn't believe Mitchell just sang those words. Apparently the song meant a lot to them.

_As you walk on by, will you call my name_

_As you walk on by, will you call my name_

_As you walk on by, will you call my name_

Jesse—the nerve of him, he couldn't wait until their number was over—threw his fist high up in the air. A sign that she was forgiven, I guess. Hell, _I_ couldn't wait. I wanted to give Lilly Okamura a sign. A sign that shows our catch phrase "that's adorable" (I dunno, it was the first thing I said that showed I had some interest in her, so it should be our catch phrase, right?).

The audience went wild, and with Bumper gone, no one was really afraid to show their respect to the Bellas. I mean I think even Bumper would have clapped, though without eagerness, cause the stage just _rocked_!

Mitchell came over (almost running, if you ask me) while Jesse said "I told you the endings are the best part", the cheesy bastard. But I guess it was their thing cause she just replied "You're such a weirdo." and kissed right there.

They were like kissing hard right next to me. It was hard to ignore, but I did have my eyes pinned at _one_ girl.


	2. Chapter 2

"The 2012 ICCA National Champion winners are the Barden Bellas!"

Don't get me wrong, I still think our performance was one of the best, but like the commentators said, they did change the aca-history. So they deserved it—or to be more specific I think the tiny girl deserved it. She gave all her love to that stage, and audience never gets tired of good romance, they know when they see one.

And Jesse, my boy, deserved the kiss. He was easy going and all but rest of could clearly see the tension while practicing. He was practically acting like an owner-lost puppy.

So the Barden University did it _again_—although it was the Bellas today. The girls were hugging, congratulating and doing stuff like that when I finally had the nerve to invite the girls for the "it's-all-over-party." If it wasn't for Lilly it would have been much easier, but…if it wasn't for her I wouldn't really be the one asking..

"We're going to have a party at the Treble House, wanna come with?"

The girls looked surprised, I mean I would be, too, if I were in there shoes. When I caught my eyes with Lilly, she just smiled sweetly. Wow, that girl knows how to use her charm.

Aubrey responded, "Hell, yeah! We just kicked your _ass_, we would love to gloat around at your infamous House."


	3. Chapter 3

The after party at the Treble House was beyond great. I mean, it's The Trebles we are talking about. The members may be lame dorks, but the parties? Do not ever second guess that. If the parties were just great, then there's been a tragedy—we have a hot tub for god sake.

Jesse and Beca were making out as if it was the end of the world. That's fine with me, they did have a lot of hot make out sessions to fill up, but did they have to do it in front of the fucking TV, with everyone gawking at them? Huh, and I thought they were quiet about the relationship. I guess I was wrong—big time.

Normally I would be mingling with the girls like at the aca-initiation, and I would be beyond hooking up with some girl, although not publicly, but I was all tingly and fidgety. My eyes were randomly rolling as if to search for a treasure, which I was failing hopelessly. I tried to calm my nerves with beat boxing but...

Then I saw her.

Quietly smiling and talking with one of her fellow Bellas—Jessica? I dunno.

I was pondering rather to man up and go talk to her or just watch quietly from the back (don't get me wrong, not in a stalker way—that would make everything aca-awkward!) Anyway, I was just about to decide,when there was a loud roar somewhere from the bar. (Yes, we have a bar. We are hormone driven college boys—of course we have a bar in our House.) I turned to see Stacie having body shots, but noooooo. It was Aubrey. She was taking body shots next to Unicycle—no I correct like right in front of Unicycle. She had a hot body, alright, Uni was the one who always talked about it making every Treble go nuts, so tonight he was going wild. Literally.

Not my business, though good for Uni? He did say he was having wet dreams for the head of the opposite Bella. I looked away so I could keep my eyes on Lilly—that's when our eyes met. She was looking at me with those large, black eyes, rather intently, and those eyes were coming closer and closer. My body made a one reasonable, but stupid reaction.

I froze.

By the looks of it, I couldn't decide whether she was mad at me for staring... I mean she was coming closer to my direction, that meant I got caught, isn't it? A guilty conscience needs no accuser. I tried to think of the nearest exit, so I could steer clear—where is the fucking exit?

But those eyes.

I just couldn't let myself tear my eyes away from hers. My legs happened to dislike my brain, since they were not moving when my mind was screaming RUN, you IDIOT! So I kept standing, dumbly.

I must have been gawking, too cause she came up and said,

"I once made a bug come out of someone else's mouth."

I shut my mouth.

I noticed the change in her volume. Yes, she still talked in a quiet way, but it was no longer a whisper. Now that I could hear her more clearly, I was more fond of her. Her voice was so cute—no, adorable.

"Huh, really? I wonder how..."

"I could show you. Open your mouth aga—"

I chuckled and said in a rather teasingly manner, "Oh, no, no, no."

I was waiting for her to laugh, but then she looked at me all serious—wait, she wasn't joking?

That's when I saw panic evolving in her widen eyes. It was saying something like "Do you think I am a freak, too?"

I had to quickly think of something. I could not risk ending this conversation or be the cause of making her feel vulnerable again. No, no, no, that can't happen.

"Maybe next time? Right now I want to talk about se—"

I think I said it half-teasingly and it caught her attention alright, cause she shoot her head up and looked right at me, rather deadly.

"—I mean you." I corrected. With an obvious scare in my voice. I was kidding, but wasn't so sure. The scare looked threatening enough...But she cracked a smile and laughed, the sounds making a harmony as soon as they were out in the world. Panic all gone, her eyes were filled with amusement, and I couldn't be more proud of myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Although I did say O bravely that I wanted to talk about her, I seriously had no idea where to start and I was having a nervous wreck down—_again_. I made millions of lines inside my head when I finally blurted

"You know, you were really good at beat boxing earlier this afternoon. When did you learn to do_ that_? It was sick!"

Lilly giggled at my expression and said something like, "Oh... A master never tells his secrets?"

"Well, you may as well give up and tell me or I'm—"

With that I pretended to make an attempt to tickle her. She looked puzzled, but still had her lips sealed with glue or something so I launched. She was giggling hysterically causing a scene in the middle of the room. While I loved seeing her laugh—intentionally or not—people were started to care so I grabbed and dragged her to a quieter place as she was frantically mumbling "Oh, stop. I'll tell you! I'll tell you! I surrender!"

_She was just so adorable_.

* * *

Finding a quiet place in the Treble House is not really the easiest thing to do. The Mission Impossible Team should seriously come and take the challenge. Any nerd could turn up spraying beer and randomly screaming something that was definitely not English—or any kind of language in fact. Or even if you found one, you will find yourself intruding the place which some teenagers, with in obvious need to ease the sexual desire, making out like there is no tomorrow. I want to groan and scream "Get a room!" every time I get my eyes on any of them kissing furiously who could not even able to acknowledge that they were caught in the act, but I was in no place to interrupt their happy time. I, myself have been caught far too many times to use the "Treble-House-Needs-Respect-Card". Instead I learned to find some places I could call "my spot" or at least somewhere with a hint of privacy to be near that title. ('Cause it's no use lecturing those kids about "safe sex")

My favorite spot of them all is actually right under their noses. The kitchen behind the bar makes a perfect hide out since no one really bothers to come in. Thank the lords that none of the Trebles (yet) did not pick up the love for cooking. And the kitchen had too much cooking utensils to be a rendezvous for mindless fucking. The kitchen, which is rarely—ok,_ never_—used equally meant clean space and lots of privacy.

Lilly seemed impressed by the neat kitchen. Those tremendous eyes of hers widened and got larger by the second she laid her foot on the tiles.

"Wow, this kitchen looks brand new. I never seen one this clean since I was three."

She can recall to _3-year-old memories._ Cool.

"We, boys, do not enjoy cooking nor are good at it. Did you seriously think we would be "Oh my, the kitchen is in an utter mess after making dinner, we should definitely make it spotless before we can even get the chance to stuff-in"? No, we never used the kitchen since the day this House was born. If there were a Treble that loved to cook, then this kitchen would have turned into a complete mess. Sauces and tools everywhere—it would have looked like a bloody, red crime scene."

This made her crack a smile. The largest one so far this evening.

"I once was covered with blood before."

I looked at her flabbergasted.

"—or was it tomato sauce? I don't quite recall."

Now it was my turn to crack a laugh. She was on little cute freak. Will I ever be lucky enough to have her as my freak?

"So continuing with our earlier conversation. How did you learn to mix those beats together? I was amazed!"

"Beat boxing was one of the things I learned to kill the time or when I needed to change my mood. I had to study secretly by myself so I was insecure about how others would react. I wasn't exactly raised in a music encouraging family—nor to be a girl."

And then she was quiet.

The last part was so quiet, much less than a whisper. If it weren't for good ears, I wouldn't have been able to catch it. I decided to push her no more since family seemed a touchy subject for her...

Her eyes were now in deep, deep thoughts but it didn't look too pleasant.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a long awkward silence. At least awkward for me, I guess. But she had this aura-that made her even more beautiful. Peace or whatever you call this moment suited her.

Then a loud shouting mixed with whistles from the bar allowed her to come back to Earth. And at the same time I had to snap out of staring at her, instantly looking at the ground when she shot her head up. God, those big eyes were beautiful but intimating at the same time. Every time (or literally all the time) I look at them it seems they are questioning me. Maybe it's because I gaze at her too intently...

"This is getting awkward..Enough about me, I want to have another drink."

It was much more a demand than a suggestion, and as much as I wanted to continue getting to know her, I had a doubt that our little get-along could turn into a therapy session...So to my sorrow I had to comply.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

I escorted her out to the bar. I presumed by the noise of the boys were making it would be some other Bella making body shots-but man, I was so wrong. Aubrey and Uni were kissing each other. _Kissing!_ Was she like secretly in love with the boy or something? Lilly who was right next to me seemed surprised but generally happy cause she had this grin-a grin that also indicated she knew something. And something was there...hm..I was spinning my head for a possible right answer when I realized it was none of my business. But this lady in front of me was-definitely.

"What would you like to drink? Cocktails?"

"I don't know much about cocktails...Do you know anything that's sweet?"

"Just leave it to me! Go and enjoy yourself, I'll bring it to you!" I said eagerly. She chuckled at my reaction as I shooed her to the middle of the room where rest of the crew were.

"Two Ginger Pear Sangria"

I was anxiously waiting for the drinks to come, concerned whether or not I made the right choice, when I saw a smirk on Fat Amy's face across the room. Busted! But then again we weren't secretly dating or anything... Still I could hear her sing song _'Donald and Lilly sitting on a tree...'_ God that would be fucking _embarrassing_. But I was a gentleman. And I was on a mission to impress the girl-I couldn't stop now. Wow I'm seriously head over heels but than deep down I knew that has been a fact since I heard her rap-sing whatever. The more my feelings grew, I wondered if I had the luck that these feelings were not one-sided.

I never were a fall-in-love-at-first-sight kind of guy. I was more into one time thing. So I'm kind of like Bellas' official womanizer and plain danger. And I was fine with it-I liked it that way. The more women hears the red alarm ringing inside their heads, they become more attracted. Its quite ironic. But with her-with Lilly...something was different. Of course I did think she was kind of weird-a little freaky, too, at the auditions. But as months passed, without realizing I was falling hard. She was always so quiet. She hardly ever spoke but the room shined brighter when she spoke. She was pretty, too. Mostly adorable, but for someone who doesn't put too much make up, she was damn right pretty.

"Yo, Donald! Your order!"

"Uh..Thanks, man."

I was too deep in thoughts that I didn't notice the bartender shouting my name. I took the glasses and walk toward Lilly. Apparently my luck had ran up for the evening cause there were few Bellas talking with Lilly with an amusing smile when I came toward her. Their eyes were already interrogating me...

"Here. Something sweet as you ordered."

She said "Thank you." with the most sweetest smile I ever saw. I definitely didn't need the drink. I was already sweetened by her.

* * *

The rest of the night passed by with a blur. That drink had much more alcohol than I thought it did. So naturally I woke up next morning with an awful headache, when I felt something-or someone squirm. _Donald Utkarsh Ambudkar_ NO YOU DIDN'T!

* * *

**AN: I had to speed the last parts a little...If I didn't I was pretty sure that it would take me forever to even end the night. **  
**In this fanfic Lilly is a half Japanese and half Korean. As a Korean I couldn't ignore the fact Hana Mae Lee who portrays Lilly is a Korean but at the same time I couldn't just over looked Lilly's last name. So I compromised...(blame it on having too much pride in nationality..)**  
**Donald is in his senior years so he will graduate some time soon but I have plans that involves him staying in the university.. And I think some of you might have noticed Donald's full name. I couldn't come up with a good name so I just used the actor's name. haha**  
**I don't know much about cocktails so I just googled it. Here is the recipe if you are interested though.**

recipes/sweet-mixed-drinks-alcohol

**And I'm sorry to tell that I have a big test coming up this weekend so I won't be able to update the stories for the next two to three days..I'm terribly sorry... :( but you will wait right..?...please?**

**btw THANK YOU ALL FOR FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING! I was really unsure about this since it is my****_ first ever_**** fanfiction.. But the reactions allowed me to be more confident about the story. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Pitch Perfect. **

* * *

Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT. WOW DONALD. Should I be surprised that you even lasted a week not sleeping around? I thought you graduated _that _when you started to have feelings for the Asian girl. I asked myself sarcastically. Here I was, only with a piece of Calvin Klein. There was only one explanation. _One_. SEX with a stranger. WOW. This is low. Too low. And I thought I was _changing_. Ugh. This is getting me nowhere. I was too full of myself that I did not even notice the stranger (whoever she was) rising up.

* * *

"Don't you have the heart to wake me up?"

I flinched and jumped up. When I finally looked at the girl, I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I shut my eyes. One two_ three_. I opened my eyes again. How could a morning after a perfectly good night be a _living hell_? Reality_ is_ harsh. I was appalled at myself. I thought I was a better man than this. I never felt this amount of loathe to myself. Not even when I was caught sleeping with one of my mate's girlfriend. (I know, I know. But please, I didn't have the best role models in my life.) But...But...But... How could I sleep with HER?! Its Tracey Smith! TRACEY! A sister you never had! An ex-girlfriend would have been better in this situation. What would Lilly think? Oh god... Hell, we aren't a thing, not even dating, but flirting was evident..! And after talking last night we were getting close, but_ noooo_ I just had to mess that up.

And then all of a sudden she was laughing her head off.

"Oh god, you look hilarious."

Great. She must have read my horror through my eyes. Ugh. I know I'm not good at hiding my terrors, but I never knew I was that _obvious_.

"It's not like we had sex you know." she said with a smirk.

Now I didn't know what to say.

"...uh...so...we...I...didn't...uh..."

Fantastic. My morning was getting better and better. I'm stammering. Shit. Speak! You idiot!

"..."

Still no sound. The shock was lasting even longer than I thought.

"You are just oblivious. Here, I'll make it easier for you. We did have sex."

I finally looked at her, cause she sounded so sure. I mean really looked at her. She wasn't in her underwear. In fact she was more like wearing exactly the same as last night. I didn't know how to react.

"Oh...Okay..."

"Oh, you are pathetic. Of course we are not having sex. Why would we?"

"We didn't have sex. We didn't have sex. WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX!"

"Of course, we didn't, you idiot. Even I have standards"

She was looking at me as if I were retarded. I definitely am not, but maybe I am. I have never been so glad to hear the news that I didn't have sex with a_ girl_. Tracey is a fine gal, but she's like my sister, for god sake! Sure, we had our chance. From caring to love and or lust. But the chance flew away when I caught her fooling around with one of my best friends. We stopped talking after I beat the shit out of my friend but we couldn't ignore the fact we grew up together since forever. I couldn't help being overprotective around her and she in turn couldn't help being around and annoying me. So we just became surrogate brother and sister. So imagine the disgust I felt when I woke up and saw her rising up right next to me in my bed when I only had my boxers.

"You seem to love her."

That statement punched me. I guess I was being more obvious than I thought.

"Who? Lilly?"

"Come on. Who else would we be talking about?"

"I guess...I'm not quite sure if it is love... But...I never felt like this before...What made you think that?"

She snorted.

"Huh. Really Donald?" I flinched. She never called me Donald, unless she was mad or making a point. It was always Don. "You are seriously going to ask me that? Didn't I just tell you that you were practically yelling and demanding for her last night?"

"I did not! Besides I don't remember a thing about last night so I can't check what you are saying is real or not. And how can you be sure it's love? You know no such!"

"As if you are an expert." She muttered.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing, nothing! Geesh. Now I understand those girly fits my friends have when they talk about their brothers. Look, I may take people for granted but that doesn't mean I don't want or need love, okay? I had dreams about 'only one', too."

Okay...I never knew that. I always thought she was into free love... Wait does that mean

"I wasn't the right one?"

I asked teasingly with a mocked shocked face. I was waiting for a punch on my chest, but she looked at me all serious and said,

"You care about me and I care about you as well. I do love you and you know you love me no matter what you say. But we both know the feeling is no more than a brother/sister thing. I never really saw that passion of love in our relationship."

There was a sad look in her face.

"But the girl last night was different. You were practically throwing yourself at her. And you _never_ throw yourself at any girls. So I understood right away she's a different girl than the tramps you dated and or slept before."

Like I asked myself before, was I really that obvious?

"I couldn't let you embarrass yourself anymore so I took the matters with my own hands. We both know how you act when you get drunk. You become all cheesy and corny and-"

I was about to retort to the last statement when she was interrupted by a large **BANG** at the door.

"YO! Donald! Get your ass down here and help us- oh, hey Trace!"

* * *

**AN: I am so so so sorry... School started and we were having a festival and trips, so I became tired and lazy... Then when I finally wrote something it wasn't a good story line so I erased everything and wrote it all over again. Anyway I hope you liked this one.. A little peak in Donald's life with a new character Tracey (she is my original character)! I want reviews! Please? I need them more than I want them...**

**Oh! If you have a good name for a blondie (either male or female) please let me know... And prompts for Donald/Lilly, Jesse/Beca, Uni/Aubrey are also welcomed!**

**Thank you for bearing the chapter with me and if you are so kind please write a review, it could be only one word, but still it would make my day whole lot better! **

**Over&Out, SE**


End file.
